Last True Knight
by MasterIckolas Xaron
Summary: ON HOLD When the Hero is all that's left of the Hylian Knights, Can he become a true one and save Zelda, and Hyrule. Suck a summaries. Please read. Working hard on it. ON HOLD


Last True Knight

_Chapter 1 : A Calling_

_The sound of swords always can be heard in this part of the castle. The sound of knights in training trying to prefect their skills to come to the aid of Hyrule whenever need be_

"Link, You'd better pay attention!" an older man shouted to a 18 year old squire.

"Why should I? I've already proven that I'm the best here. Why am I still doing these exercises?" the clearly upset, and slightly cocky, swordsman shouted right back.

_Yet as of late, the knight of Hyrule had become weak and easily defeated due to the lack of conflict for the past three hundred years._

"It means nothing you punk! Now get back here and do the drill one more time. You beat me fair and square and I'll let you have the rest of the week off." the older man, known as Captain Issac, said while grabbing Link's collar.

"Fine then. I'll beat you. You'd better keep your promise Captain." Link retorted.

_Even if the lack of war dulled the knights of Hyrule, the heroic bloodline was still very much alive. And still very naturally skilled at combat with out any training._

"Don't get cocky _'Hero'. _You haven't won yet!" And so the sparing match begun

The captain wasted no time in rushing Link, which was a mistake on his part. Link took his shield up stance and waited. Just before the captains claymore was to strike Link's shield, he rolled to the side and behind Issac. This took Issac completely off guard as Link's longsword touched the base of his neck.

"I won Captain. I'll be leaving now." As Link began to walk off he turned and said. "And don't ever call me something I'm not ever again." Link then walked off to the barracks.

"How the hell did he do that... again!" the captain yelled throwing down his sword and dismissing the other squires.

_Normally the hero's of Hyrule would not be apparent to anyone until they were needed. Overs the years, the Royal Family had decided to locate the newest hero beforehand as a safety precaution. Wasn't hard to figure out who it was because of the triforce symbol on the back of their hand._

_'Why the hell does every body call me that. I haven't done shit to deserve this. Goddesses dammit all!!" _Was the only thought going through our young hero's head as he walked to his room.

Later that night...

_Knock, knock_.

That was the last straw. First everybody gives him shit for being a 'hero', now somebody was knocking at his door at ten PM.

"Yea, Yea, I'm coming." Link grumbled.

As Link opened the door, he came face to face with a tall, blue haired man. General Kalas.

"Evening Link." Was the only thing to come from his mouth as he strolled across the room and sat in a chair.

"I'm sorry general. I hope your not upset." Link quickly apologized. Link had a lot of respect for Kalas. He treated him as a regular squire, not a hero.

"Not at all Link. I just needed to talk to you. I saw your performance in the yard. Very well done."

"Thank you sir. Not to be rude but I know that you didn't come here to tell me that."

"No I didn't. Ok then, down to business. Do you know what tomorrow is?"

Link racked his brain. First of all it was Tuesday, the 4th of May, and....

"Princess Zelda's birthday?"

"Yes it is. Her 17th one to be exact. As you know she will be able to leave the castle when she desires starting tomorrow."

"Well at least she won't get in trouble for sneaking off any more."

_Princess Zelda had been known on more than one occasion to sneak off to Castle Town every now and then. She'd always be back before dawn and nobody knew how she did it._

"Yes and no. She needs and guard when she goes off legitimately. The king has asked me to ask you if you'd take the job as personal knight to her highness?"

That was it. The reason General Kalas walked ten floors and dodged his wife.

"Did you say Knight? Sir you know as well as I...." Link was cut off.

"Heroic Bloodline. The King pulled some strings and got it added. You say yes, and your a knight. All you have to do is guard Zelda most of the day. That's it. And of course save the world if the need arises." Kalas chuckled.

"Ha ha very funny sir..." Link didn't care that he was the decedent of the Hero of Time, or Hero of Twilight. He just wanted to be a soldier for a few years, get the cash, and open a smith like his granddaddy. On the other hand...

"Sure. I'll do it." Link said flat out. Link knew knights were the elite. Rich and usually snobby. But he'd be able to help his village later on with the money.

"Well then congratulations _**Major Link Vir**_*. You'll be moved into the knight quarters across from her highness in the morning. Goodnight." with that Kalas walked out.

"Wait? Major Link Vir? Across from her highness room!!!!!"

Link fainted.

**How was it? I want some reviews people. Review make me write faster.**

***Vir is Latin for hero.... Ha Ha.**

**May 21, 2009 12:35AM EST**


End file.
